What Made You Think This Was Your Wonderland?
by Wonderland Mad
Summary: While Damon is watching over Alice, she- very intrigued- chases after a white rabbit. He finds her minutes from falling into a hole but trips on a branch and falls in instead of her. He has never read Alice in Wonderland. Poor boy… Slash M/M Yaoi!


**A/N: A quick jab for you– this is a boyxboy story (cause there's not enough out there for the yaoi/wonderland fan girls/boys everywhere) but it won't be introduced so quickly (that's a couple chaps down the road, we all like plots don't we? But it'll be soon. I was planning like slash scenes by the fourth or third chapter, we're still up for some more intros) But if the thought of boys kissing other boys disgust you, please hit the back button and leave or flame me if you want. For the rest of you readers, Enjoy and we'll meet again at the end ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Alice in Wonderland and it's characters. They're all Lewis Carroll's. I just own this fic plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>: If You See the Rabbit... Run.

It was March. Spring was at the peak of its time. The flowers bloomed and shot out hues of bright violets, reds, yellows and whites. The clouds moved slowly- seems like they weren't going anywhere in a rush. Trees whisked past my car window. Their branches were reaching out, the green leaves trying to stop the car. My mom was aside me. Her eyes glued to the road with a curt little smile on her face.

"Mom, why must we visit Uncle and Aunt?" I asked to break the silence.

"Well, they've invited us to a family feast and I haven't seen your Aunt in so long. I bet she'll cry tears of joy when she sees you, Damon." Mother replied.

"Mother, you know how much I hate our family's social gatherings. Why couldn't I stay home?" I sunk down in my chair.

"Now, now Damon. This is something every family member is to attend. Don't think you're the only one." Her tone turned sour towards the end.

That's right. Uncle and Mom are not in the best of terms. They haven't ever since Dad died…

Silence covered the car once again. I looked out the window, trying to focus on one of the many trees falling behind.

"I blame my age."

"Why so?" She tore her gaze away from the asphalt ground just to quick enough to check my facial expression.

"I'm a teenager. It's expected I don't like these stuff."

"You sound like you're talking about someone else." She laughed a little.

"Hmm. How peculiar."

I noticed the trees began to diminish. I couldn't really tell without squinting my eyes, to the point I see a centimeter of the world, but it felt like the evergreen trees in the background began to tumble down– one by one. The once white fluffy clouds above our heads are now scrapes in the sky dome. The car began to slow down. I sat up straighter in my seat, eyeing the grand peach tinted gates in our way. A small little white and green guardhouse grew out in the middle of the street. We rolled up to the red and white guardrails.

"Good morning, Fredric!" Mom greeted as she leaned out the car window.

A man slid the glass door open, with a century old smile on his face. His hair was thinning out, so I can clearly see his skin colored scalp. The metal beaded necklace dangle from the end of his glasses and disappeared at the corner of his ear. Fredric has always been the gate guard for as long as I can remember. He has been working for my Aunt since he was 30 years old. He turned 50 this year.

"Well morning to you too, Lady Madsen." He answered. I peeked out of my mom's blocking view and sent him a quick wave. After mindless chatter between the two of them, Fredric reeled the guardrails up. The gates slowly creaked open, taking a while to create an opening big enough for our car to go through. I briefly wondered if it would be faster to just get out of the car and walk through the big spaces between of the gate rails than wait in here. No. Too much energy will be wasted, only to end up sitting back inside the car. The mansion isn't for another mile and a half away from the gates.

I eased my neck muscles and leaned on the headrest. Letting my eyes slip close, I let my thoughts bubble and run free.

I wonder how Alice is doing… She's probably still cute and innocent looking as ever under all this security set up around the house. I mean the mansion itself is located 30 miles away from the outskirts of town.

The car bounced to a stop, hushing all my thoughts. Oh, great we're here.

A tall French looking butler walked up the car, his white-gloved hand griping the door handle. I pressed the unlock button and I swiftly got out.

"Thank you, Jacque." I wordlessly told him. He grunted back and half-ran towards my mother's door.

I looked around the mansion's sole house entrance. Pink walls rose stories above the ground. Geometrically shaped and refined bushes adorned a fountain, spewing 20 feet of water up into the air. I climbed the stairs, two steps at a time. Swiping my dirty blond hair to the side, I knocked on the gold plated door. I briefly wondered how rich my family really is.

The ginormous doors vapored open. It took the clacks of my Aunt's heels to bring back my attention to Earth. She hasn't aged a bit… She must be wearing more makeup than ever before. I'm not saying my Aunt is ugly but she doesn't show her years. She's 48 for goodness sakes! Don't all women show creases on their faces around this time? Mom is only 37 and she's up for crow's feet. Besides the fact that Aunt has a natural beauty, everything else about her is fake. Boobs? Plastic surgery from a year ago. Stomach? Liposuction every few months. Hair? A personal hair stylist arrives here every morning to redo her highlights and sip a few strands here and there or sometimes style her hair for the entire day. I feel bad for the stylist really. We, Madsen's, are known for our naturally thick and voluminous hair. At least her arms are getting some exercise.

Aunt was wearing a soft pink elegant dress that whispered against the clean white tiled floors.

"Damon!" She screamed with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Hi, Aunt." I managed to give her a small smile.

"My! Look how much you've grown, Day!" She stressed over my nickname. Yes, it's expected that I grow, right? Life does that to you in case you haven't realized. She broke into a hard laughter before clipping her nails to my arms and pulling me into a hug.

"Where's Uncle and Alice?" I asked her as I was released from the woman's grasp.

"Your uncle is in the library room I believe and Alice is in her room last I heard." She assumed. Without another word, her heels clicked and clattered towards one grand hallway located on the right as if someone had ordered to go.

Wanting to get over with my greetings, I jumped up the steps to the second floor and sped walked down a hallway. Abstract and realistic paintings hung from the walls. Detailed vases were set on top of white counter table tops, showcased to whoever passes by, reeling eyes and attention from the most close minded person. At the end of the hallway, I reached a door that competes against the one entrance's one. I knocked three times before turning the handle and entering the library room.

I've been inside this room, for business or for pleasure, as many times I've greeted Fredric.

A warm stuffy smell wafted through the air. My eyes trailed over the many books, standing in the little cramped space provided of the ceiling high bookcases. I spotted my uncle, bent over some papers, behind his desk. His glasses were hanging off the tip of his nose.

"Good morning, Uncle." I said, mentally cursing myself as I felt my throat tighten up at the end.

"Morning to you as well, Damon." He spoke, not bothering to look up. "I'm quite busy, sadly. I shall fetch for you later understand? Meanwhile, look after Alice."

I nodded, stepped back, and close the doors in front of me.

Now where did Aunt say Alice is? I thought.

"Damon!... Damon!" A girl's voice cried.

I looked behind me, believing that's where her voice is coming from. Being right, I smiled a little as I watched Alice's blond curls try to catch up with her running. Her azure eyes were shining, brimming in pure happiness. She was wearing a white and blue dress, a better variation of what the maids wear around here. She has on a black headband on and knee length white socks, encased in black Mary Janes. I open out my arms, preparing my body for her jump.

"I missed you!" She squealed as she jumped a couple of feet in front of me.

"Hey there kiddo. Missed ya too." I reply. I can feel her smile radiating behind my back. She smelled just like roses. I ease her down on to the floor, the two of us still hugging each other. I felt Alice tense up and pull away enough to look at me. Confusion sketched out her face.

"Day, what are you doing here?" She inquired, cocking her head a little to the side.

"Well, your parents are hosting a banquet and so I'm here for the entire day."

Her jaw dropped open. "Really?"

"Yeah, no lies here." I take a look around, checking to see if any butlers or maids are around. "Alice, do you want to sneak into the garden out back?"

"Day, you know we're not suppose to be there!" Her eyebrows crunched in slight disapproval.

"We won't get caught. Sebastian isn't here today right?" That butler can't be human for him being everywhere at once. I'm seriously debating whether or not he has a homing device on Alice or me.

"…" She was thinking about it. "That's right… Mommy gave him the day off, knowing he would be a total mother hen about the banquet."

I grab her small 10-year-old hand and lead her down the hallway, the both us snickering the entire time.

* * *

><p>We were creeping against the corners of the walls. Our ears were on high alert, on the lookout for any incoming people that may stop us from reaching the garden. Our laughter being broadcasted to ourselves and the house, all done on our way to the double doors that lead to the humongous garden behind. Dad designed and planned the huge garden all by himself. I remember him saying I was his inspiration– "<em>So don't ever change, got it kiddo?" <em>Aunt and Uncle made suggestions when it came to buying flowers or trees. Mom stood by Dad, supporting and encouraging him on the project.

The garden is tended on a daily basis by the staff and garden specialists. There are many exotic flowers and plants in the garden so a lot of botanists stay out here for hours, just watching after them. Because of the banquet, no one was outside other than Alice and me.

"Day! There's the oak tree!" Alice says, tugging on my arm harder than usual. Picking up our pace, we reached it in no time. Alice threw her self onto the floor, giggling up at me. I leaned against the tree.

The oak tree was the main attraction, next to the rose maze garden aside. Alice and her tutor used to have their lessons there, under the shade of the tree. They both would talk about math, science, the books they've finished in their lesson and what will be in store for her next lesson. I haven't seen her tutor in a while. The garden became off limits to people with the exception of the caretakers. No one had the heart to trespass into Dad's creations. I feel a bit guilty with every step I take further into the garden. But if it's Dad's things, I'm sure he won't mind. Besides the garden is like a gateway to a whole other world.

"Day!" Alice yells out, snapping me back into reality. "Look! A white rabbit."

I follow the direction of where's she pointing. Yellow tulips swaying softly in the wind greet me a hello.

"Alice, I don't see a rabbit." I say out loud after a few scans in the horizon.

"But he's was right there! He had a watch and a small bright red coat on too!"

I gently pet her head. "Alice, I think the heat got into your head. How long have we've been out here anyways?"

Alice doesn't listen to me and gets up, brushing the grass off her dress. "That rabbit stood upright while looking at his watch."

"Alice–" I start out.

"I want to see where he came from, Day!" She interrupts before running down the path of the supposed location of the rabbit.

"Wait, Alice!" I try to reach out and grab her by the arm but I end up with empty air. No use but to run after her right?

I sprinted, trying to catch up. I can see her hair swishing violently behind her. I can hear quick small breaths slipping in and out of her mouth and she tried to fuel herself, gaining more speed by the second. The scenery changed as we ran deeper into the garden. Trees became more common in the background and the rose garden started to appear. I focused on her blue dress as I ran. Out of nowhere, she then took a sharp corner.

"Whoa!" I blurt out before I crash into a wall of the rose maze. I look to the side and catch a glimpse of Alice turning another corner. "Alice! Wait for me! You'll get lost!"

"I can't lose the rabbit! Try to hurry please!"

I stumble a bit before sprinting through corners. After running some more and Alice's occasional cries for me, I finally catch up to her, finding her kneeling on the ground, peering into something. I slowed down into a walk.

"So is this where the rabbit supposedly fell into? There. It's a hole." I tell her in between breaths. That was quite a run.

"But, it's so deep. I can't see the end." She comments, leaning dangerously more over it to get a better look.

"Alice, step away from the hole please. If you fall in and we don't know how deep it is, how am I suppose to try to get you out of it?" A sudden realization struck me. "I don't even know where we are besides inside the garden."

"Alright then. You try to look at it then." Alice got up and took three steps back, dusting off dirt and grass clinging to her skirt again. I hum back in response as I walked up. From where I'm looking at, the hole is pretty big enough for anyone to just fall into. I can feel Alice's deep gaze on my face. I felt as if I was being analyzed…. Tested in a way.

My heart jumps at my throat as I feel my foot being forcibly kept from advancing.

"Damon!" I heard Alice cry out.

I teetered over, my arms swinging up, and tripped over a hidden root. I barely have enough time to close my eyes before I reach the ground, bracing my face with my arms. I tumble once and then twice. I blinked a couple of quick times as I felt the edge of the world on my back and fell into the dark hole.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice, today we are going to read one of my favorite books." Her tutor, Mrs. Fortuna, said.<em>

"_What is it called, Miss?" Alice piped up. Alice always liked her tutor's choice of books. From old classics to the modern authors these days, Alice liked reading books. Flipping pages, reading aloud the sounds of letters, and painting many scenes in her mind. Though her tutor always read out loud for her. _

"_It's called 'Alice in Wonderland'." She smiled over at the child. "Look this is Alice." She points to a girl on the cover of the book._

"_Why! She has the same name was me, Miss!" Alice was beyond surprised. A question then formed behind her lips. "Miss?" _

"_Yes, Alice?"_

"_What's 'Wonderland'?"_

"_It's a place where Alice, the girl inside here, wanted a world where everything was nonsense. Everything would be what it is since everything that wasn't, would. Do you understand?"_

"_Not quite." Alice confessed._

"_Well, it all started when Alice fell inside a hole while chasing after a rabbit…" Mrs. Fortuna began. Alice rested against the oak tree, picking the daisies that were attached to the ground, while listening to her tutor's voice._

_Both unaware, a pair of eyes watched over their forms, writing plans on blades of grass._

"_This should be just about exact to right."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. For the slash lovers out there reading this, expect soon slashiness. The italics are from like semi-flashbacks or voices in his mind from memories like where Damon was speaking about his Dad and the garden (which be explained later in the story ;D ) The italicized scene above the A/N is in third POV and in a completely different era/time (since Damon said he hasn't seen the tutor in a while and the garden was off-limits) **

**Please review! **

**They're greatly appreciated and I would really like to know what you think of this story.**


End file.
